


Trahit sua quemque voluptas

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Inquisitio | Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Monks, PWP, Sibling Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барналь пытался убедить себя, что волнение, охватившее его, было лишь радостью от встречи с братом, потерянным и вновь обретенным. Что чувство, которое заставляло его гореть и терзаться бессонными ночами, не имело ничего общего с теми греховными помыслами, что смущали его в юности... Но губы Барналя, произносившие молитву, невольно шептали одно и то же имя – Николя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trahit sua quemque voluptas

**Author's Note:**

> Название стилизовано под названия серий "Инквизиции" и переводится с латыни как «всякого влечёт своя страсть».
> 
> Небольшая визуализация:  
> Великий инквизитор Барналь, его брат Николя, его прислужник Силас  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9305/214971628.41/0_e2153_a12fad60_L.jpg  
> Силас:  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9165/214971628.41/0_e214d_4825ea_L.jpg  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9514/214971628.41/0_e214f_a5e9bed3_L.jpg  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/5200/214971628.41/0_e214e_dc31911a_L.jpg  
> Барналь с Силасом  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/5005/214971628.41/0_e2150_184df40a_L.jpg  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/4903/214971628.41/0_e2151_7459881a_L.jpg  
> Николя и Барналь  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9316/214971628.41/0_e214c_cabcac41_L.jpg  
> Николя  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9152/214971628.41/0_e2152_cb2c3a29_L.jpg

Медальон жег ладонь холодом металла. Барналь сжал его в руке, будто пытался раздавить, расплавить, заставить его исчезнуть… Когда он разжал пальцы, то увидел, что герб с медальона отпечатался на его ладони – так же глубоко, как отпечатался в его памяти день, когда страшная кара постигла его дом. Кара, которую он сам навлек на свою семью. Снова и снова перед мысленным взором Барналя проносились картины прошлого: его брат, зовущий на помощь, гневное лицо отца, плачущая мать, и медальон, сорванный с его шеи. Тогда он впервые увидел чудовищный лик чумы, который еще не раз являлся великому инквизитору, но уже не пугал так, как в тот злосчастный день, когда он увидел неподвижное тело брата, его голову, неестественно откинутую, и темные отметины смерти на его шее. Николя казался таким хрупким на руках у матери… Гийом смотрел в его измученное болезнью лицо, смотрел на его шею, покрытую почерневшими буграми, на его грудь, на которой поблескивал медальон, а голос матери, которая всё спрашивала его – будто не могла в это поверить – что он сделал с ними, навсегда запечатлелся в его памяти. И всякий раз, когда Барналь возносил молитвы Всевышнему, этот голос начинал звучать в нем, словно голос самого Господа, и великий инквизитор понимал, что ни праведная жизнь, ни богоугодные деяния вовеки не искупят того греха, что он совершил.

Пламя свечи опало под дуновением ветра и вновь вытянулось, заставив тени, притаившиеся в келье, закружиться в демоническом танце. Отсветы пламени упали на медальон, и герб на нем вспыхнул, будто напоминая Барналю о бремени вины, которое он пронес через все эти годы, не зная, что брат его жив. Инквизитор вспомнил, как пришел в темницу, чтобы удостовериться в словах еврея: Николя спал, растянувшись на полу, его ресницы трепетали, а губы, чуть приоткрытые, что-то шептали во сне – сбивчиво и взволнованно… Лишь один краткий миг Барналь смотрел на него, не смея коснуться, но этот образ – прекрасный узник, мучимый тревожными снами – с тех пор не покидал мыслей великого инквизитора. Напрасно Барналь пытался убедить себя – солгать, обмануть свою совесть – что волнение, охватившее его в ту ночь, было лишь радостью от встречи с братом, потерянным и вновь обретенным. Что чувство, которое заставляло его гореть и терзаться бессонными ночами, не имело ничего общего с теми греховными помыслами, что смущали его в юности… Он думал о своей миссии – но мысли инквизитора возвращались к узнику, заточенному в темнице; он смотрел на портреты рыжей колдуньи – но перед ним возникало совсем другое лицо, а губы Барналя, произносившие молитву, невольно шептали одно и то же имя – Николя. В отчаянии он вглядывался в осколок витража, что был для великого инквизитора знаком Господа – и напоминанием об обете; но око смотрело на него грозно и осуждающе, словно все порочные желания Барналя, которые тот силился скрыть даже от самого себя, были ему ведомы.

Барналь оглянулся на своего прислужника, который спал неподалеку, у стены. Силас лежал на боку, положив руку под голову, спиной к Барналю; каштановые кудри отливали медным в свете свечи, мягкий свет обливал острое плечо, обнажившееся в вырезе сорочки, и золотил нежные завитки волос у самой шеи. Инквизитор вдруг позавидовал крепкому спокойному сну юноши – если бы и он, Барналь, мог уснуть вот так безмятежно, зная, что чист перед Богом!

Силас тихо вздохнул и повернулся на спину; отсветы пламени легли на его лицо, обрисовав тонкий нос, впалые щеки, губы, приоткрывшиеся во сне… Голова была запрокинута, отчего тонкая длинная шея казалась особенно уязвимой, беззащитной и соблазнительной в этой своей беззащитности. Барналю вновь увиделся брат, лежащий на руках у матери: глаза закрыты, словно тот спит, но черные следы на шее говорят о том, что сон этот – вечный… Инквизитор содрогнулся. Он отвел взгляд, но уже через мгновение снова посмотрел на Силаса, чувствуя, как его вновь охватывает то же смятение, что жгло его изнутри все эти дни. Поднявшись на ноги, Барналь медленно подошел к прислужнику и, протянув руку, коснулся его волос, зарылся в них пальцами; закрыв глаза, он снова увидел перед собой брата, спящего на полу в темнице…

Силас вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение. Барналь отдернул руку, но прислужник по-прежнему спал, дыша ровно и глубоко – инквизитор мог видеть, как вздымается грудь юноши под сорочкой. Осмелев, Барналь провел кончиками пальцев по его шее – кожа оказалась теплой и нежной наощупь; казалось – стоило инквизитору надавить посильнее, и он переломит эту тонкую шею, как тростинку. Силас медленно выдохнул, повернул голову, будто желал продлить это прикосновение, даже – как почудилось Барналю – чуть подался навстречу его пальцам. Ресницы юноши затрепетали. Наклонившись к самому лицу Силаса, инквизитор вдохнул его запах – теплый, свежий, немного терпкий запах разгоряченного во сне молодого тела. Словно почувствовав его близость, Силас снова поменял позу, придвинувшись к инквизитору так, что тот едва не коснулся его обнаженного бедра – Барналь отпрянул, волны стыда и желания пронеслись по его телу, заставив инквизитора содрогнуться в ужасе от того, что он еще мгновение назад мог совершить.

Отступив на несколько шагов, Барналь уперся в стол и некоторое время стоял так, тяжело дыша. Свеча догорала, темнота начала завладевать кельей, укрывая тенями всё вокруг; медальон, прежде горевший на столе, как всевидящее золотое око, потух, расплывшись в сумраке. Инквизитор всё смотрел на прислужника, не в силах отвести глаз, и казалось ему, что это не Силас, а Николя, истощенный болезнью, угасает перед ним, как угас блеск медальона.

Приблизившись к постели, Барналь опустился перед ней на колени и вгляделся в лицо прислужника – оно было умиротворенным, бледным, как всегда, но щеки чуть раскраснелись во сне, и это показалось инквизитору знаком тайного порока. В этом юноше всегда было что-то от Дьявола – словно там, за покровом невинности, скрывалось нечто греховное, что ждало своего часа, и каждое движение Силаса, каждый его взгляд, каждое слово было исполнено соблазна. Он лежал перед инквизитором, как плод с червоточиной, как отравленное яство, и даже поза, которую он принял во сне, была полна ничем не прикрытого сладострастия.

Внутренне содрогаясь от отвращения и похоти, Барналь прикоснулся большим пальцем к губам Силаса, влажным, горячим, словно в теле юноши полыхало адское пламя. Прислужник вздохнул, обхватил палец губами, отчего тот невольно коснулся его языка, и тихо застонал во сне, точно ждал, точно желал этого прикосновения… Что-то вспыхнуло и горячим потоком разлилось в теле инквизитора; он метнулся вперед, схватил Силаса за плечи, вжимая его в постель, и поцеловал – жестоко, остервенело, почти наказывая за грех, которым тот, сам того не зная, искушал его…

Юноша глухо вскрикнул, просыпаясь. Он распахнул глаза, взглянув на Барналя с изумлением и страхом, уперся ладонями в грудь мужчины, напрягся всем своим тонким телом, силясь оттолкнуть… Но уже в следующее мгновение взгляд Силаса потеплел; «Мэтр», – выдохнул он со странным восхищением – и сдался, обмяк в руках инквизитора, раскрывая губы навстречу его губам, запрокидывая голову, подставляя Барналю свою шею с развратной покорностью, и стоило тому на миг оторваться от его губ, как Силас сам поцеловал его, проникая языком в его рот.

Затрещало полотно – Барналь разорвал сорочку, обнажив грудь прислужника, и, чувствуя, как нестерпимый жар охватывает его, принялся покрывать поцелуями податливое хрупкое тело. Силас стонал и бесстыдно выгибался, раздвигая ноги и чуть приподнимаясь с постели, будто силился еще теснее прижаться к Барналю, слиться с ним, завладеть им навеки… Пламя свечи отражалось в его потемневших от похоти глазах, и инквизитору чудилось, что то огни Преисподней, таившиеся в теле божьего человека, наконец вырвались на свободу. Он содрогался от омерзения и ужаса, глядя на юношу, в раскрасневшемся лице которого Барналю виделась ухмылка Нечистого, но продолжал целовать его, не в силах оторваться от этого юного, порочного тела, не в силах насытиться ядом, который пил с этих влажных губ, не в силах обуздать греховный жар, сжигавший его изнутри… Силас обхватил ногами талию инквизитора, вновь притянул его к себе, целуя требовательно и нетерпеливо, и даже стыдливые мольбы, срывавшиеся с припухших от поцелуев губ юноши, не останавливали, а, напротив, соблазняли. «Вы погубите меня, мэтр, – прошептал Силас, когда Барналь, впиваясь поцелуями в его шею, начал входить в обжигающе горячее тело. – Вы погубите мою душу…» – но в голосе Силаса не было ни капли сожаления, и губы, искусанные, влажные, покрасневшие, улыбались восторженною улыбкой.

Барналь задохнулся от наслаждения, окрашенного горечью греха и оттого еще более яркого. Юноша стонал под ним, вцепившись в его плечи, и умолял остановиться, в то время как развратный взгляд его и движения жаркого тела просили о другом. Но Барналь почти не слышал его голоса: в висках гулко стучала кровь, а перед глазами плыла багровая пелена. Свеча давно догорела и погасла, келья утонула во мраке, но инквизитору казалось, что она освещена пляской адского пламени, которое уже добралось до него, которое уже его пожирало, и в глазах Силаса, наполненных слезами, он видел те же огненные отсветы. Кровь, вскипевшая в жилах, билась так, что грохот этот оглушал; Барналю казалось, что еще немного – и он сам сгорит дотла, охваченный пламенем Преисподней. Всё расплывалось перед его глазами, тонуло в багровых всполохах, в бурлящем океане пламени; осталось только лицо Силаса… Нет, Николя, лицо Николя, его брата, потерянного и вновь обретенного. Барналь притянул его к себе, прижал, судорожно целуя во влажный от пота висок, и наконец не выдержал – содрогнулся, рухнул, сорвался в полыхающую бездну, выкрикивая имя брата. Стена пламени сомкнулась над ним.

Когда великий инквизитор вновь обрел способность видеть, то обнаружил, что лежит в постели, навалившись на Силаса и по-прежнему прижимая его к себе. Юноша тихо постанывал, мелко дрожа; его глаза были закрыты, он все еще цеплялся за плечи любовника, всхлипывая и шепча что-то еле слышно. В келье стоял острый запах пота и сладострастия.

Барналь почувствовал, что задыхается; он резко поднялся с постели, покачнувшись от вдруг накатившей слабости. Силас с трудом приоткрыл глаза, но, встретившись взглядом с инквизитором, потупился. Барналя покоробила эта стыдливость, которая сквозила развратом.

\- Кто это – Николя, мэтр? – спросил Силас таким тоном, будто ничего не произошло, будто он, как и прежде, всего лишь почтительный ученик. – Вы звали его, когда… – он смутился и быстро поправился: – То есть, только что.

Барналь, не отрываясь, смотрел на медальон, лежавший на столе.

\- Забудь это имя, – приказал он, не оборачиваясь.

Силас помолчал, задумчиво поглаживая расцарапанную кожу на бедрах.

\- Да, мэтр, – ответил он наконец, все так же не поднимая глаз. – Если вы желаете, я забуду обо всей этой ночи.


End file.
